Criminals, Heathens and Monsters
by Cassisins
Summary: Los niños de los que la gente hablaba eran la progenie de la Décima Generación Vongola y no se podía esperar que ellos fueran algo menos que monstruos. La gente debería saber mejor. Los Vongola, después de todo, tendían a hacer las cosas un poco demasiado literal.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:**

*TYL.

*Oc.

*Muchas cosas extrañaa y, lo más seguro, incoherentes. Pero _yolo_ , ¿no?

*Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos no tienen mucho que ver, más que nada son fragmentos de la canción en la que se inspiró (una parte) este fic. La canción es "Heathens" de Twenty One Pilots, así que los derechos a ellos.

*Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **...**

 _ **Algún lugar en Italia.**_

 _ **Cuarteles de la policía.**_

Había muy pocas personas que conocían el verdadero nombre del sargento. Todo el mundo con rangos debajo de él lo llamaban "sergente" a la cara y a veces simplemente "serge" cuando estaban absolutamente seguros de que no podía oírlos. Lo que sí sabían es que el hombre era uno de los profesores más duros de la Academia y un oficial mucho peor. Había luchado y sobrevivido a más batallas contra mafiosos que cualquier otro y era conocido por ser uno de los pocos que alguna vez comandó un ataque contra los Vongola y ganado. Hacía casi ocho años desde la grandiosa hazaña, pero la gente todavía lo recordaba especialmente por la información que había vertido a la Guardia. Los mafiosos detenidos no habían sido de los altos mandos de la famiglia, pero eran lo suficientemente importantes para tener información relevante para la Guardia.

Fue la reputación del sargento lo que lo condenó a dar clases a los nuevos reclutas. Los que habían sobrevivido a sus clases decían que estas eran el infierno, que el sargento era el demonio y que trabajar con él era mucho peor, pero que él era el mejor. Y si los reclutas querían continuar en esa línea de trabajo y llegar a ser alguien, lo mejor era recibir el mejor entrenamiento y si lo mejor era el sargento, bueno, maldición, sólo tenían que soportarlo. Por ende, el número de bajas de las clases del sargento eran demasiado altas, pero habían llegado al punto en que a los altos mandos ya no les importaba, después de todo el hombre era su mejor experto en cuanto a los Vongola y los pocos estudiantes que lograban para sus clases y sobrevivir más de cinco años en la Guardia lo compensaban.

— ¡Atención! —ladró el sargento, azotando un grueso paquete de papeles amarillentos sobre la mesa.

Todos los reclutas se enderezaron de inmediato —. ¡Señor!

El sargento pasó su mirada por encima de los reclutas, tomándose su tiempo para identificar que de los cincuenta y siete reclutas la mayoría vestían adecuadamente el uniforme, algunos tenían una mirada temerosa y sosa, y otros pocos parecían tener la posibilidad de tener éxito en la materia.

— Bienvenidos a Vongola 101 —el sargento era un hombre alto e imponente, con un cuerpo musculoso y una cara dura y llena de cicatrices, ni su impecable traje podía disimular la brutalidad del hombre —. Soy el _sergente_ y estoy a cargo de ustedes durante las próximas semanas. Mientras estén bajo mi mando se espera que obedezcan cuando les dé una orden. ¿Entendido? —casi la mitad de los reclutas asintieron con la cabeza y el resto murmuró una respuesta débil —. ¡Si les hago una pregunta quiero una confirmación verbal! ¿¡Entendido!?

— ¡Sí, señor! —corearon todos.

— Están aquí para aprender —continuó el hombre —, pero no es mi problema si no lo hacen; yo sólo voy a darles la información, son ustedes los que tienen que aprender y recordar. Por lo tanto, ustedes tienen que escuchar. Cualquier estupidez dará lugar a tener una nota de fracaso por el día o ser expulsados de la clase. Y, si tienen preguntas, guárdenlas para el final; y espero que siempre levanten la mano. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, señor! —se apresuraron a responder.

— Vongola —dijo entonces el sargento —, es la organización criminal más loca, confusa, paradójica, peligrosa e hipócrita de la que escucharan. Y, por desgracia, a menos que algo _grande_ pase, están aquí para quedarse.

Los reclutas parecían desconcertados por la declaración, otros lucían escandalizados y unos pocos asustados, en especial desde que la mayoría de ellos pensaban que el plan era acabar con los Vongola tan pronto como fuera posible. El sargento, por supuesto, sabía mejor.

— Es por eso que ustedes están aquí —continuó —. Están aquí para aprender, no la forma en cómo destruir a los Vongola, sino a cómo sobrevivir hasta que algo suceda. Todos los años me preguntan cuál es la lección más importante que pueden aprender de este curso y cada vez les digo lo mismo —hizo una pausa, dejando caer su voz y endureciendo su mirada, asegurándose que la tención de todo el lugar estuviera sobre él —: Respetar el poder. Ustedes pueden tener miedo a los Vongola. Pueden odiar a los Vongoal. Pueden jurar venganza contra los Vongola. No me importa. A ellos no les importa. Pero hagan lo que hagan, recuerden respetar a los Vongola. Porque si no hay respeto se olvidarán de lo que ellos pueden hacer, y eso hará que a ustedes los maten.

El sargento se quedó en silencio por un minuto, observando a sus estudiantes. Era claro que no todos ellos lo entendían, pero que estaban dispuestos a aprender y eso era todo lo que pedía, después de todo entre más reclutas entendieran su mensaje, más oficiales competentes conseguirían.

— Y es por eso que este año las cosas serán diferentes —habló de nuevo —. Este año sólo tendrán una semana para ser informados sobre los Vongola y el resto del curso se tratará de un estudio de campo. El proyecto es- no, su misión es investigar a miembros importantes de esta organización. Oh, no se caguen, señoritas —dijo al ver las miradas escandalizadas —. Ustedes no irán por los peces gordos, irán por sus hijos. Tenemos información que dice que el Décimo, la cabeza de Vongola, y sus esbirros más cercanos- sus Guardianes, como se les conoce, han procreado. Algunos de ellos tiene hijos, ya sea biológicos o adoptados, y aunque no sabemos de ellos nada más que su existencia ya que están más protegidos que el _Fort Knox_ de Estados Unidos, ha llegado a nuestras manos información que indica que al menos un par de ellos residen actualmente en Japón. Y es su trabajo obtener todo lo que puedan de ellos mientras tratan de no morir en el intento —durante su charla, el sargento había comenzado a caminar alrededor de los reclutas, sus pasos eran tranquilos en un intento de aplacar el ambiente competitivo o, mejor dicho, aturdido —. Tienen cinco minutos de descanso. Aquellos que no se crean a la altura del trabajo desaparezcan de una vez y los que queden, empiecen a sacar lo necesario para tomar apuntes —dijo por encima del hombro, casi casualmente —. Después de ese tiempo vamos a hablar de los principales miembros de Vongola; el Décimo y sus Guardianes.

El sargento regresó a la mesa, y tomó vista de que ningún recluta se había atrevido a huir. Bueno, al menos no eran cobardes, pero sí estúpidos; para él no pasó desapercibida la línea de pensamientos que los pobres diablos estaban teniendo. Los nuevos siempre eran transparentes. Seguramente ellos no pensaban que esto fuera algo serio, eran niños de lo que estaban hablando, el mayor de ellos no debía pasar de los veintiún años. Pero el sargento sabía mejor, él era el mejor, y estos niños de los que hablaban eran la progenie de los Vongola y no se podía esperar que ellos fueran algo menos que monstruos.

 _Sergente_ debía saber mucho mejor. Los Vongola, después de todo, tendían a hacer las cosas un poco demasiado literal.

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón.**_

Reborn se consideraba una persona bastante experimentada en los caminos del mundo. Él había visto mucho, él había hecho mucho. Él había pasado años como un bebé por culpa de una estúpida maldición. Él había convertido a un par de chicos escuálidos y torpes de los que el mundo esperaba nada, en grandes jefes.

Así que no creía que hubiera algo por ahí que de verdad pudiera sorprenderlo.

Al menos hasta que la Undécima Generación Vongola nació.

Reborn también sabía, por supuesto, que Tsuna y compañía, especialmente Tsuna, eran propensos a ser víctimas de las cosas más absurdas. La Décima Generación Vongola era un imán para los problemas, ellos los atraían como moscas a la miel; así que no le sorprendió que eso se reflejara en su descendencia, lo que le sorprendió sin embargo, y que no admitiría ni en millón de años, era la forma en que se había reflejado.

Entre pensamientos, Reborn paró sus pasos, sacó un revolver y disparó hacia arriba sin siquiera levantar la cabeza. Un segundo después una figura aterrizó frente a él, todo en movimientos limpios y fluidos, casi elegantes.

— ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? —exclamó una voz femenina.

— Si ese fuera el caso, lo estarías —dijo Reborn, guardando su arma —. Pero en vista de que estás ahí parada, respirando y cacareando, no es el caso. Por ahora —le sonrió, de esa manera encantadoramente engañosa que la Undécima Generación había aprendido a reconocer como una promesa de dolor y sufrimiento.

Hibari Kiko, la hija –lastimosamente para algunos, aterradoramente para otros, del infame Hibari Kyouya, hizo una mueca y se guardó los comentarios que tenía en la punta de la lengua para decir, en cambio —: Diablo, ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie mencionó que ibas a venir, pero tomando en cuenta que nadie nos dice nunca nada, no es cosa del otro mundo.

— ¿Es un lloriqueo lo que escucho?

— ¡No estoy lloriqueando! —replicó la Hibari.

El sonido como de un aleteo se escuchó y Kiko hizo una mueca, Reborn observó impávido el movimiento entre sombras a la espalda de la chica que acabó en menos de un segundo, haciendo que por fin la Hibari saliera a la luz de la farola

— Entonces, mi pregunta —dijo ella.

— Háblame con respeto, mocosa —dijo el hitman —. No pasé tanto tiempo tortu- entrenándote para ser víctima de tal desfachatez. Dirígete a mí con propiedad; soy _sensei_ o, ya que me siento generoso, _zio_.

— Oh no. Nunca. Nuh huh. Nope —empezó a negar fervientemente —. Te respeto más que a nadie, no estoy loca para no hacerlo, aunque no es del todo cierto. Quiero decir, por supuesto que te respeto, pero sólo después del _zio_ Tsunayoshi, él va primero. Pero nunca te llamaría eso último a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte, siento que si te lo dijera sería como mandar mi alma al infierno envuelta en papel de regalo y moños rosados.

— No es como si tu alma y la de los otros mocosos no me perteneciera ya —se burló Reborn, casi había olvidado que lo divertido que era molestar a los Vongola más jóvenes, en especial a la chiquilla de Hibari, quien tenía una boca laberíntica.

La mocosa había hablado más en su primer año de vida de lo que Hibari en todo el tiempo que llevaba vivo.

— ¡Oh, cállate! Sólo por eso voy a tener pesadillas esta noche.

— Me hieres, _nipote_ —dijo Reborn luciendo para nada herido, por supuesto.

— ¡Suficiente! —Kiko se quejó, tapándose los oídos y haciendo un puchero cuando vio a Reborn mirarla burlón —. Eres el mal, _hitman-san_.

— Me han dicho.

Fue entonces que unos pasos se escucharon, ambos voltearon en la dirección del sonido, justo a tiempo para ver a un grupo de hombres de traje y absurdo copete doblar por una esquina en su dirección.

— ¡Kiko _-sama_! —gritó el que lideraba la comitiva, sacando un arma y mirando sospechosamente a Reborn hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para reconocerlo —. Reborn _-san_ —saludó el hombre, siendo imitado por el resto del grupo.

El hitman asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

— Kiko _-sama_ , nos tenía preocupados —el mismo hombre dirigió de nuevo su atención a la chica —. Sabe que no puede desaparecer sin más y mucho menos andar sola, especialmente de noche. Es peligroso para las personas como usted.

La Hibari entrecerró los ojos, disgustada por el comentario —. _La gente como yo también sabe cuidarse._

El hombre, Mamoru Seiji, se dio cuenta de su error e inclinó la cabeza —. Me disculpo, Kiko _-sama_ , no era mi intención faltarle al respeto.

Kiko suspiró, relajándose un poco —. Está bien, Seiji _-been._ Como sea, no es lo que peor que me podrían decir.

Reborn negó con la cabeza, Kiko era demasiado blanda para ser una Hibari. Una de las cosas que hacía que su relación con la Nube mayor fuera tan incómoda.

Seiji hizo una mueca ante el apodo, la joven tenía la costumbre de llamar con apodos ridículos a todo el mundo, sin discriminación ni miedo —. Lo mejor será regresar a la base o Hibari _-sama_ nos morderá hasta la muerte más duro de lo normal cuando se entere —porque no había duda de que su líder se enteraría de la escapada de su hija y serían sus pobres guardias los que tendrían que pagar por su trabajo incompetente.

— No es como si al viejo y querido papá le importe mucho —la chica se encogió de hombros y entonces miró a Reborn con una pregunta silenciosa.

El hitman se acomodó la fedora —. Diviértete con tus niñeras, yo aún tengo mucho por disfrutar de la vida nocturna —con eso dicho, comenzó a caminar, mezclándose con facilidad en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Te envidio tanto —dijo Kiko, caminando también, seguida de Seiji y sus hombres.

Entre todo, Kiko olvidó que Reborn nunca le dijo lo que hacía en Namimori.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué piensan? Yo sólo tenía que escribirlo.

Es la introducción y sí, ya sé que no explica mucho y es raro, pero prometo que tiene un poco de sentido y es la onda (?) En fin, para esta historia voy a necesitar varios personajes, por lo que si alguien quiere participar con algún personaje son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Sólo tienen que dejar un comentario y decirme su deseo para así enviarles la ficha... **Cabe aclarar que me tomaré el derecho de negar o aceptar su personaje (una vez lea la ficha) según considere lo "qué" y el "cómo" puede aportar a la historia.** Piénsenlo con cuidado; sus personajes pueden ser hijos (biológicos o adoptados), algún pariente perdido, algún protegido/alumno de cualquiera de los personajes cannon.

Espero se animen a participar.


	2. Saisho no shotto

**Advertencias:**

-TYL

-Oc

-Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Saisho no shotto**

 **...**

 ** _Antes_**

— Este es el símbolo de la Vongola —dijo el _sergente_ , señalando la proyección en el pizarrón —. Si ves esto en cualquier lugar debes reportarlo, si ves que alguien lo porta lo mejor es salir corriendo y pedir respaldo. No importa qué, si Vongola está involucrada debes saber que todo terminará en graves daños a la propiedad y montones de papeleo de los que nadie, repito, _nadie_ , quiere hacerse cargo. En fin —continuó con voz dura —, si se encuentran con los Vongola hay ciertos miembros que deben reconocer. La mayoría de ellos son parte de un grupo llamado "Guardianes", las personas más cercanas al jefe Vongola, junto con otras personas que son conocidas por ser los asociados más cercanos al jefe. Todos ellos se encuentran entre los hombres y mujeres más peligrosos del mundo.

Lo último lo dijo con una voz de finalidad, logrando que sus estudiantes se pusieran nerviosos. Vio a uno que se deslizó en su asiento hasta hacerse lo menos visible, _sergente_ hizo una nota mental para tacharlo como uno de los primeros en abandonar; el resto, a pesar de lucir asustados, tenían un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, ansiosos por saber más.

Entonces la proyección cambió y una fotografía apareció —. Primero, tenemos a este hombre. El décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Grandes ojos redondos en un rostro suave enmarcado por cabello desordenado les devolvió la mirada. El hombre, que debía estar cerca de sus cuarenta y sin embargo lucía vitalmente joven, vestía una sudadera y pantalones casuales, sonriendo de una manera que hacía iluminar su rostro. Estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña cafetería japonesa, acompañado de una mujer mayor con la que compartía una semejanza increíble, y un par de adolescentes de cabello rubio de los que no podían ver el rostro por su posición en la imagen.

— Esta es la fotografía más reciente que tenemos de Sawada Tsunayoshi —informó el sargento —, tomada en una ciudad de Japón hace unas semanas.

— ¿Realmente?

— ¿Ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¡Es ridículo!

— No me sorprendería que fuera falso… Además, parece vivir tan en _paz_.

El sargento se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, acostumbrado a que los nuevos reclutas tendían a subestimar a la Vongola, deseando que se tomaran sus advertencias más en serio. Cuando pasaban por alto sus palabras la gente tendían a morir. Por ahora optaría en pasar por alto los comentarios, sus reclutas pronto aprenderían que las apariencias engañan, y bien dicen que no se puede aprender en cabeza ajena.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi ha sido el jefe por los últimos veinte años. Según informes, ha sido entrenado por Reborn, conocido por ser el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, y si eso es verdad entonces es posible que su habilidades sean mejor de lo que conocemos —continúo informando del poder de ataque del jefe mafioso, contándoles todo lo que sabían sobre él. Cuando mencionó que él, de hecho, podía volar, se ganó resoplidos incrédulos de los reclutas. Todos tendían a reaccionar así, él mismo sabía que era ridículo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera verdad —. Por regla general, nadie que haya estado en la fuerza por menos de siete años se considera un rival para Sawada —esto lo dijo intentando sacar cualquier idea de heroísmo de esos idiotas primerizos —. Si lo encuentras la decisión más acertada es retirarse e informar de su ubicación. Si no puedes retirarte, bueno, lo mejor es atraparlo en algún lugar cerrado y bajo, o suplicar por clemencia; Sawada es conocido por ser… compasivo, especialmente con agentes jóvenes. Apelar a él a veces funciona. Si quieren seguir un consejo, nunca lo enfrenten solo, es bien sabido que él nunca está solo.

Pausó un momento, dejando que la información se hundiera en los reclutas —. Esperemos que ninguno de ustedes tenga que lidiar con Sawada todavía, pero si lo hacen… Si lo hacen les deseo suerte.

Él sabía que uno de los objetivos del curso era darles cierta confianza y fuerza a los reclutas para cumplir con su trabajo, pero también sabía que una confianza excesiva era mala. Confianza de más hacía que los reclutas murieran. Subestimar al objetivo terminaba en reclutas muertos. Era mejor decirle a los reclutas cuándo huir o atacar que sólo dejarlos correr precipitadamente hacia su muerte.

— Nadie sabe cómo el décimo y sus guardianes se involucraron en la mafia, lo que sí sabemos es lo que han hecho a lo largo de los años. Desde que Sawada comenzó a reinar no ha habido actividades delictivas por parte de la Vongola, la mayoría de los desastres que causan han sido en defensa propia o en la de alguien más. Eso no quiere decir que ganen menos atención de la policía. Esto —señaló una nueva imagen —, es una de las razones porque estamos tan interesados en detenerlos.

La imagen era como algo sacado de una película de terror. Había sangre manchando las paredes, cuerpos tirados sin orden ni concierto en el suelo, muebles destrozados, ventanas rotas y dos grandes puertas que parecían haber sido arrancadas de sus goznes, partidas por la mitad. Lo más aterrador no era la sangre o la destrucción, no, lo aterrador era el autor de todo eso. En medio de aquel caos un solo hombre figuraba parado, una pose que gritaba peligro y unos ojos afilados que resplandecían con ansias de sangre.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, notando la diferencia entre Sawada y ese hombre.

— Hibari Kyouya es uno de los guardianes de Sawada —dijo el sargento —, considerado como el más fuerte de todos ellos. Así que si dudas de Sawada como jefe sólo recuerda que _este hombre_ recibe órdenes de él.

Una nueva ola de susurros se dio lugar y una mano vacilante se levantó. El sargento le dio la palabra.

— ¿Cu- Cuál fue la motivación de ese ataque? ¿Fue venganza o…

— Los motivos de Vongola son difíciles de entender. Su seguridad es mayor que la mayoría de las agencias gubernamentales y las únicas pistas que podemos reunir, en el mejor de los casos, es cuando queda un rastro de evidencia demasiado obvia. No estamos seguros de lo que motiva a la Vongola a causar tales… disturbios, pero normalmente sus razones están relacionadas con la protección. La protección de sí mismos o algún aliado. Este es el rasgo más característico de esta familia; muy pocas veces hay disputas territoriales, trabajos relacionados con la prostitución o tráfico de drogas, no compran ni venden información… Sólo se ocupan de sí mismos.

Una nueva fotografía apareció, esta vez Hibari lucía una ropa japonesa, _yukata_ al parecer, y salía de un complejo casero tradicional japonés; una pequeña figura lo seguía, casi pisándole los talones, y más atrás aparecía un grupo de hombres con peinados extraños.

Al fondo del salón alguien levantó tímidamente una mano.

— ¿Sí? —pidió el sargento.

— Los niños en las fotografías —dijo, refiriéndose también a la de Sawada —. ¿Quiénes son?

Oh, el sargento _casi_ sonrió, al menos alguien comenzaba a observar y a hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

* * *

 ** _Luego_**

A Kiko le gustaban las mañanas en que el cielo era claro, el aire corría fresco y los _hibirds_ cantaban. Sin mencionar que mientras desayunaba podía observar el hermoso jardín de la Hibari House, con los árboles de cerezo esperando a florecer, el pasto recién cortado y las flores irradiando color.

— Kiko —llamó la voz de su padre.

La mencionada regresó su atención al desayuno —. Sí, sí. Desayuno primero, soñar despierta después —dijo, reconociendo la demanda de su padre en su nombre.

Con los años había aprendido a saber lo que su padre decía con la forma en cómo pronunciaba su nombre, "Kiko" tenía miles de significados en la boca de su padre al igual que las miradas que le daba, y ella era una experta en interpretar todas y cada una de ellas. En serio, eso debería contar como un súper poder o algo.

Hibari Kyouya le lanzó una mirada sobre su taza de té.

Kiko se encogió de hombros —. No sé, tal vez intentaré dominar el mundo con mi buena apariencia y encantadora personalidad o sólo seguiré tus pasos y muerda hasta la muerte a algunos herbívoros.

El mayor le mandó la mirada número tres: "No estoy impresionado con tu idiotez. Inténtalo de nuevo."

— Bien, ¿qué tal esto? Los morderé más fuerte de lo habitual.

Mirada número cinco: "¿Realmente eres mi hija?"

La chica se rio y siguió comiendo su arroz —. Por cierto, Reborn está en Namimori, lo vi anoche. ¿Sabes por qué está aquí? Le pregunté pero nunca respondió. Culpo a Seiji _-been_ , él nos interrumpió.

— Kiko —la interrumpió.

— Oh, bueno… ¿Y el tío Tsunayoshi tampoco te dijo nada? No me sorprende, Reborn siempre hace lo que quiere. Tal vez vino para continuar con el entrenamiento de los gemelos, ya se acerca la hora para las balas de la última voluntad, será interesante ver qué sangre es más fuerte, aunque sería una lástima que murieran, pero al menos nuestras preguntas conseguirían respuesta. De cualquier manera, si está aquí para entrenar entonces también nos va a hacer sufrir a los demás.

— Kiko, cállate y come.

— ¡Ok! Pero si averiguas algo me lo dirás, ¿verdad? ¿No? Bueno, igual te amo.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y volvió a mirar hacia el jardín. Sí, realmente era una buena mañana. Y entonces los gemelos travesura aparecieron.

— ¡ _Morning, Ki-tan_! —saludaron un par de chicos desde la rama de uno de los árboles —. ¡ _Ohayō, ojisan Kyouya_! —dijeron mientras saltaban y caían justo fuera del corredor y frente a los Hibari.

La pelinegra observó tranquilamente a su padre darles miradas de muerte a los retoños Sawada, ella podía verlo debatir entre si tomarse la molestia de morderlos hasta la muerte o cobrársela al tío Tsunayoshi la próxima vez que lo viera. Considerando que aún no tenía su dosis de sangre mañanera, parecía que iba a tomar la primera opción, pero astutos como sólo los gemelos podían ser, se adelantaron hasta colocar una caja de madera finamente tallada frente al mayor.

— Hemos traído una ofrenda de paz, _ojisan_ —dijo uno de ellos.

— Los dangos especiales de la abuela Nana —completó el otro.

— Por favor, disfrútalos —dijeron por último, inclinándose dramáticamente cual delicadas doncellas de la antigüedad.

Hibari los observó un par de segundos —. Hn —declaró indiferente, aceptando los dulces y continuando con su desayuno, ignorando las existencias de los tres mocosos.

— Entonces, ¿qué los trae a mi humilde morada en esta hermosa mañana? —preguntó Kiko, acabando su comida.

Los ojos marrones de los gemelos brillaron; Masayoshi y Masayuki compartían los mismos colores y forma ósea, eran altos, más de lo que su propio padre había sido a esa edad, un corte de cabello alborotado con un flequillo cursi orientado a la izquierda y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Eran idénticos y si no fuera porque el menor de ellos, Masayuki, gustara de usar anteojos nadie sería capaz de identificarlos, bueno, nadie que no fuera Sawada Tsunayoshi y su intuición. También estaban los pequeños detalles como la forma en que cada uno sonreía; mientras Masayoshi tenía una sonrisa abierta y traviesa, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, Masayuki era más discreto, pero no por eso menos genuino.

— ¡Vamos a jugar! —anunció el mayor —. Las vacaciones pronto acabaran y aún no hemos hecho nada emocionante, ¿no es así, Yuki?

El mencionado asintió —. Será divertido, Ki _-tan_. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Sí! ¡A jugar! —repitió Masayoshi.

— ¿Qué edad tienen, cinco? —se rio ante sus payasadas e ignoró la mirada poco impresionada que su padre le dio. Sí, estaba siendo una hipócrita, ¿y qué?

— Estamos aburridos —replicaron.

—Ustedes no tienen tiempo para eso. ¿No deberían estar siendo torturados por Reborn? —preguntó en cambio.

— A parte de despertarnos cruelmente nos dejó ir sin una palabra —dijo Yuki —. Debe estar tramando algo.

Kiko se sorprendió, Reborn no dejaba ir a nadie hasta después de un entrenamiento espartano matutino —. ¿No dijo nada del entrenamiento? ¿No está aquí para eso?

Yuki se encogió de hombros —. Es de suponerse, pero nadie sabe cómo trabaja su mente y papá no dijo nada tampoco.

Raro, muy raro.

— Por eso estamos aquí —siguió Yoshi —. Antes de que sentencie nuestras almas vamos a divertirnos. ¿Qué dices, _birdie-chan_?

— Digo que estoy dentro —se levantó, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar encerrada —. Con su permiso, _bird-sama_ —se dirigió a su padre.

— Kiko, las reglas —mandó el patriarca Hibari.

— Lo sé, no comportarme como un herbívoro más de lo que ya hago, no revelar mi verdadera naturaleza —su voz era aburrida mientras enumeraba dichas reglas con los dedos de sus manos —. Y regresaremos antes de que oscurezca —dijo de mala gana, notando la mueca descontenta de los gemelos, ellos también estaban sometidos a las mismas odiosas reglas —. Nos vemos más tarde, papá pájaro, no me extrañes.

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido.

— Vamos, _doppelgängers._

— ¡ _Bye bye, ojisan_!

 **...**

— ¿Qué hiciste? El tío lucía más molesto de lo habitual —preguntó Yuki.

— Salí después del toque de queda, aunque creo que está más molesto porque fui atrapada por Seiji que por haberme escapado —informó.

— No pueden culparte por querer estirar esas alas tuyas —Yoshi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Los gemelos la vieron con simpatía. Ellos sabían lo duro que era permanecer encerrado en casa por las noches y aunque era por su seguridad resultaba sumamente fastidioso, al menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro para pasar el rato mientras que Kiko estaba sola en ese enorme complejo de casas, vigilada por un montón de hombres que no comprendían su naturaleza. Era ridículo pensar en mantener encerrado a un Hibari, especialmente a uno que tenía alas y estaba completamente dispuesto a usarlas.

— Cambiando a otros temas, ¿vamos por Noriko y Kiyoshi? Los extraño —dijo Kiko.

— Los viste ayer —Yuki la vio con una ceja alzada.

— A ustedes también y aquí estamos.

— No es una cita de juegos si no tenemos a "Mala suerte" y Kiyo _-tan_ —acordó Yoshi.

— No seas grosero, Yoshi —regañó Yuki —. Nori _-chan_ no tiene la culpa de lo que sucede a su alrededor y, en todo caso, compensamos su calamidad con nuestra fortuna.

— Lo que digas, Yuki —le sacó la lengua a su gemelo —. Entonces, ¿una carrera hasta _Takesushi_?

— Prepárate para perder, _Bakayoshi_ —Kiko sonrío, emocionada.

El mencionado le dio una sonrisa de zorro —. No seas presumida, Ki _-tan_. Cuando estamos en tierra nosotros tenemos la ventaja.

Antes de que Kiko pudiera protestar, una ráfaga rubia salió disparada desde su otro lado.

— Con su permiso, señoritas —la risa de Yuki fue lo último que escucharon.

— ¡Zorro tramposo! —Kiko se lanzó detrás de él.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Yuki! —gritó Yoshi, echando a correr también.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a  Hiyosi Ishida, Anonima-Traumada, AnEmIg-Chan, Angelacolours, AirI'am, Mike-Chan7, Rikka Yamato y PeczZitoO por sus reviews!

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero shit happens.

Nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
